1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic insulating layer composition, a method of forming an organic insulating layer, and an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including the organic insulating layer
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible displays have received great interest. Since people want a portable and relatively large screen, the development of a rollable display that allows folding or bending of a screen has been considered.